


Like the plan

by thekpop_illnessgotme2



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male x Male x Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_illnessgotme2/pseuds/thekpop_illnessgotme2
Summary: No ones at home when Yongguk and Himchan plan to do Youngjae a little favour.





	Like the plan

**Author's Note:**

> I´m finally writing again, this story is a whole mess and it feels like I´m writing something like this the very first time.

p>He came home late, just as he always did when he was still in the dance studio for a long time. Luckily he shook off Jongup and Daehyun and convinced them that he did not want to eat with them and also did not want to have a drink with them later. He had something else in mind.

From the living room he could hear the sounds of a video game. So they're were playing games again. Himchan hung his jacket on the clothes hook and headed for the living room. When he entered the living room, he saw the two sitting on the floor at the foot of the couch. At first none of them seemed to notice him.

Youngjae was the first to notice him and stopped the game before Yongguk looked up at him. The younger one put the controller aside and stood up, running toward him with outstretched arms and throwing himself into his arms. Himchan smiled at bang as he squeezed Youngjae to greet him.  
He immediately noticed how youngjae stiffened when he felt it. The bulge in his pants.

Because he had big plans with them tonight.  
With big eyes Youngjae pulled back and Himchan gave him his complete attention with a not so obvious smile.

" Did you have fun together? " Youngjae looked at him questioningly rather than giving an answer, so Yongguk answered from the couch now: " We only played a bit."

" I hope you have also taken care that bang has eaten something." Yongguk grinned briefly at the remark and got up to go to the two. Almost as soon as he reached them, he also saw the reason why Himchan looked at them both so hungrily.

" Of course we ate." Youngjae nervously played with his hands as Yongguk reached them and put his hand on Himchan's back. He gave Youngjae a quick kiss on the forehead as if it were the most normal thing in the world before he connected his lips with Himchan´s.  
At first, Himchan tried to dominate him as he moved his lips to Yongguk´s, but Yongguk did not even think about giving up his dominance. At the next chance, when Himchan opened his mouth only slightly he stuck his tongue into his mouth to explore it.  
And he immediately grabbed Youngjae's hand as he realized he wanted to back away. Himchan wanted to break the kiss, but Yongguk did not let him go immediately before he turned his face away.  
He immediately saw the uncertainty in Youngjae's face: “ It's okay if you don´t want to join. You can also just watch.”  
He waited until Youngjae nodded slightly, although he was not sure if he would even join in.

“ Where should we do it? Right here or bedroom?” Then Himchan turned to Yongguk when he was a little safer that Youngjae would not immediately run away. The addressed man slipped his hand from his back and slowly turned towards the hallway: “ Bedroom. Whose room are we going to?”

“ Let's go to my room. ” Himchan answered as Yongguk went ahead.  
Then he gently squeezed Youngjae's hand and then pulled him towards his room.

In the room Yongguk was already standing near the bed, a chair next to him. Himchan pulled the youngest boy behind him, but instead of putting him on the chair as he wanted to, he pulled him close and pressed his lips to his.  
He still noticed how nervous Youngjae was when it took him to move his lips to his own.

He could understand that Youngjae was so nervous. After all, it was the first time they had sex as three together. It was not like they never had any. But it was never the three of them.

He carriesed the back of the younger man until he felt a light touch on his own back. Spurted on he lifted his hand and knotted his fingers in the youngers hair but instead of pulling him off he pulled him even closer than they could get, while Yongguks hand was trailing it's way up and down his spine.

But he did not notice that Yongguk also attached his lips to the youngers neck until he felt him groan into his own mouth. Though this made him pulling off, as Youngjae, more surprised, looked into his eyes full with lust.

"OK. Stop that."

Himchan nudged Yongguks hands away to stop them from grabbing on his clothes. He now wanted them, both, even more than before.  
Laying one hand on Youngjaes cheek he said: "Sit on the chair. If you wanna join just say so."

Then he grabbed Yongguk by his collar and pulled him over himself while sitting on the bed, locking their lips into a long kiss.

He knew they just had to give Youngjae time to get used to this new situation. Soon enough he would join them.

Straddling his legs Yongguk sat down on Himchans lap. Both having their hands over the others body. Yongguk is trailing a line with light butterfly kisses up and down from his chin to his collarbone and back just the way he loved it. Zippers got opened.

As he rubbed his crotch against his bulge. Himchan´s mouth left a stuttering moan, grabbed Yongguk by his neck and let himself fall back on the bed.

Youngjae sat there watching them, while he noticed a little twitch down in his pants and it made him blush a little.

He saw how Yongguk's hand disappeared under Himchan's sweater and this made him realize how tight it was in his pants and almost moan. With one hand between his legs, nipping at his lower lip, he squeezed his thighs together. He barely noticed that he was being watched.

“ Do you wanna join?” Startled Youngjae automatically stopped in his track and starred at them both. But he did not need long to answer: “ Yeah. Please.”

Yongguk turned to him, smiled and went down from Himchan, who sat up. He knelt on the edge of the bed so he could extend his hand to Youngjae: “ Come here.”  
Youngjae grabbed his hand without hesitation and let his hyung help him sit over Himchan's legs on his lap. Himchan pulled him close, kissing him carefully, then forward.  
His lips moved from his chin down his neck to his collarbone, very slowly. While Himchan was holding him down on his bulge, Youngjae had to push him back slightly to not lose his mind: ” W-What is with Daehyun und Jongup? Aren´t they coming home soon?”

“ Don´t worry about the two. They will probably stay away all night. ” He noticed Yongguk sitting behind him and running his hand up and down his back: ”Everything´s fine.”

With this he heard him slightly shifting and then Yongguk settled behind him winding his arms around his waist and pulled him on his own lap. Sitting on his bulge now Youngjae felt a wave of pleasure run through his body and noticed that the hard fabric of his jeans was gone.

He, eventually finally, found out what they both planned to do to him and it made him kind of nervous but also let him feel appreciated at the same time.

Himchan, once following him when Yongguk did pull him on his lap pressed his lips to his again but was soon trailing down a path his body. With both hands on his knees Himchan looked up at him with a smile, asking for permission to open them. After a moment's hesitation, Youngjae allowed it and laid his legs down so they lay spread to the right and left of his hyung.

" If you don´t want anymore we stop immediately. Instead, we can cuddle. " Yongguk said as his hand disappeared under Youngjae's shirt and found one of his nipples. Youngjae squirmed in pleasure when he tugged on it a little while Himchan planted sweet little kisses on his belly.  
But then he did go for it, opening his fly and loosening the tightness around his girth. Youngjae wanted to lean forward to continue the satisfaction, but Yongguk did not allow it.

"Take it off." he breathed into his ear but seemingly it was loud enough for Himchan to hear. As soon as it was pronounced, Himchan gripped his trouser legs and pulled him off his hyung's lap during the process to strip his pants, Yongguk's grip on his chest loosened.  
Once his trousers were flung off the bed Himchan was between his legs again trailing a line of kisses up his tight. But before he even got into his crotch, Himchan looked up at him and pressed his lips to his. Youngjae blushed when he saw the way too obvious tent in his hyung pants.  
He pulled his hyung to himself as he turned his head to groan as his hyung found his arousal. Himchan pressed little kisses around his chin and lips while slowly stroked him, his more than obvious bulge. Yongguk kissed behind his ear and played with his earlobe between his lips, while twisting his nipples between fingers.

Youngjae himself tried to losen his hyungs pants now, since he's the only one still wearing pants, slipping his hand in the front of Himchans pants. Himchan slipping his free hand down his pants himself grabbed his wrist and helped him stroking his bulge. It almost did make Youngjae go crazy with the pleasure both his hyung gave him.

But suddenly Himchan removed his hands from Youngjaes body and pulled his hand out of his pants and even stopped kissing him. Surprised Youngjae watched him lay on his back, not letting go of his hand.  
Yongguk shifted before he leaned down, with Youngjae ahead in his arms so they're both about Himchan. His hyung under him immediately engulfed him into another kiss, meanwhile Yongguk opened the bedside table and gabbed the lube.  
Himchan pulled his shirt over Youngjae´s head and slipped his hand into the back of his boxers sliding it of in a awkward manner.  
But before he could even reach for his opening he felt Yongguk hook a finger into the waistband of his own pants and pulling on it. So he stopped pleasuring the youngest first and helped Yongguk getting rid of his own pants and boxer.

Once gotten rid of his pants he grabbed the youngest on the hips and pressed him down on his crotch again. With very little movements he rolled his crotch against Youngjaes. With thrown back head Youngjae tries to catch a moan from slipping but failed.

Yongguk puts some lube on his middle and index finger and spreads it a little with his thumb.  
Himchan smirks while grabbing for Youngjae's cheeks and pressing their lips together as Youngjae is practically humping him.  
The eldest reaches for Youngjae's opening as he stiffens and stills and turns his head around to look behind himself.

,,Relax." Yongguk said with a smirk while he nudges his fingers forward, sitting there nacked.

"It's OK." Himchan's shushing Youngjae and turns his head around to involve him into a kiss again.  
And eventually Youngjae relaxed even tough Himchan still could feel his blush.  
His tongue poked on the youngers lower lip asking to let him in. Youngjae permitted him entry carefully pokeing on Himchan´s tongue with his own.  
Meanwhile Yongguk prodded in circles around his entrance before slowly entering him. Youngjae stopped but couldn´t back away to get rid of the pain because Himchan wouldn´t let him. Instead he reached between them to line their cocks together and gently stroked them. Youngjae threw his head back as Yongguk entered him until the second knuckle, holding him with his other hand in place.

With both his hyungs on him Youngjae couldn't keep still. Still he tried to hold back. He didn't wanted it to end too soon even though he had no idea what's coming next.

Himchan watched the youngers face twist in pleasure as Yongguk decided to thrust his finger into him. He himself stroked them in agony slowness he knew Youngjae couldn't take for long, though he himself had a lot of patience.

Yongguk processed to thrust into him until he eventually leaned into him. A sign for him to go on.  
So, to Youngjae´s dismay at first, he inserted a second finger and short after started to scissor them working him open little by little.  
Short-cut groans left Youngjae´s mouth, his eyes squeezed shut, while he basically rocked on Himchan for more pressure and fucked himself on Yongguk´s fingers. His moans and groans grew louder and louder until ...

" He´s ready´´ announced Himchan, it was another sign for Yongguk to stop and remove his fingers.  
Himchan shushed every whine that left Youngjae and held the hand out for Yongguk to hand him the lube. Somewhat difficult with a slightly dizzy, lust-drunk Youngjae still straddling his torso Himchan made it do spread enough lube on his cock.

"Up!´´ was all he said as he hooked his hands under Youngjae´s tights and demanded him to lift himself up enough to line up his cock with his entrance. Then he layed his hands on his hips, slowly letting him sink down on his length.  
Youngjae´s mouth ripped open in a silent scream as only the tip was in him first. He couldn´t await his hyung to completely be in him and slightly started to rock his hips mindlessly. Himchan had to still him, to enter him completely.  
Then, with his hands still on his hips holding him in place, himchan tried to make youngjae keep quiet while this desperately tried to move his hips.

"H-Hyung" the young man whined.  
This was the moment yongguk got into action again. He hooked his arms around youngjae's torso, pressing his body onto his own and turned his face to the side.  
"Stop moving. Let your hyung´s do all the work. You'll gonna feel good soon." yongguk whispered and shushed another whine of his dongsaeng with a kiss.  
Somewhat youngjae stilled his movements, just his body quivered in pleasure as himchan finally starts to move carefully. Holding the young man´s tights he thrusted into slow.  
Youngjae moans and tries to move again.

"Don´t move!´´himchan sat up and kissed him. Then he looked over his shoulder to Yongguk: " We should do it now. "

Yongguk sighed: "I don´t wanna hurt him." Himchan gazed at Youngjae infront of him. His eyes were closed, mouth ripped open as small moans left it when slowly rolled his hips on his lap.  
" I think he would tell us if we hurt him but I believe it´ll feel much better ..."

As he opened his eyed he saw yongguk grab the lube next to him. Youngjae closed his mouth only to make a incoherent noise. He suddenly got a little scared. Himchan cupped his face in his hands and turned it around so he can look into his eyes: " It´ll be ok. Trust me, you gonna feel great."

He felt Yongguk approaching behind him and finally his hand on his back as he gently pushed him forward. Himchan involved him in a kiss, but only until he had two fingers in addition to his cock inside.  
Youngaje wanted to pull his head back, but his hyung did not allow it because his hands were now locked behind his head. He moaned and whined shortly after, while Himchan quietly talked to him. More and more fingers were introduced to him and with every new one, youngjae needed to be stilled.  
Yongguk kissed his shoulder before he started to move the four fingers in him.  
Himchan brought his lips to work and kissed Youngjae, his tongue exploring the mouth of his lover. And even if Youngjae could not quite relax, he seemed to like it somehow. His head was high up somewhere. He could not think. Even if it hurt, he just could not keep still.

When Yongguk was sure that his dongsaeng was prepared enough, he removed his fingers from him. But Youngjae not even noticed this, who was just too busy to regain the place in his mouth, which he did not really succeed.  
This was his chance to penetrate him.  
Once again he spread some gel on his cock and then brought him in line with Himchan's. He watched him over the younger boy's shoulder while continuing to distract Youngjae with kisses. a

Yongguk broke the eye contact and spread his buttock a little wider to enter him easier, first just with his tip.  
Before he knew what happened, Youngjae broke off the kiss and sat up with a strained back and groaned loud enough for even the neighbours to hear.  
Immediately, Yongguk wrapped his arm around Youngjae's upper body to hold him up and started to move into him too soon. Youngjae whimpered.  
"It´s ok. It will feel better immediately. Trust us. We will not hurt you anymore." Yongguk said as he turned his face around and kissed every tear on his cheeks.  
Now Himchan sat up and moved slowly with Yongguk in him, kissing his chest and leaving a hickey on his collarbone.  
They tried to move in about the same rhythm in him, which was harder than expected, as Youngjae hopped on both laps. While getting involved into kiss after kiss with Yongguk, Youngaje stretched out his free arm to get a hold onto his dear life.  
But instead, Himchan grabbed his hand and guided it to the base of Youngjae's own cock, closing it well around it. The younger shivered. 

His moaning grew louder as Himchan guided his hand from the base to the top and back again. 

Himchan liked what he saw, how Youngjae's eyes closed with satisfaction and his mouth was wide open. 

It took a while for him to find the same speed Yongguk fucked him, making Youngjae squirm and whimper in his lap. 

" H-Hyung ...! I ... I ...´´ Youngjae interrupted himself with a loud moan. 

Himchan knew of the many times they were alone in the bedroom, which meant that he soon had his orgasm. But he did not want to let that happen, so he and Yongguk had discussed it the night before. 

Without warning Yongguk suddenly pushed him hard forward so he pushed Youngjae against him and him on the bed. Without changing the speed, Yongguk grabbed his hip and started pushing him down and up his own lenght. He groaned very deep from somewhere far back from his throat. 

Meanwhile, Youngjae only made incoherent noises and only when Himchan had both freed his hands to put them around his cheeks, he saw that he had tears in his eyes. He implicates him again in a kiss hoping to make him forget his approaching orgasm for at least a moment. He himself was very close to plummeting himself over the edge, but he knew if he or Youngjae would come before Yongguk he would use one of them for his own purposes to come to orgasm himself. And he wanted to spare both Youngjae and himself.  


" Do you want to cum in him? " Himchan asked breathlessly as he interrupted the kiss for a moment. He kept Youngjae´s mouth open with one thumb in his mouth, and even though he tried desperately to lick his finger with his tongue, he just could not do it. He probably did not really see and hear what was happening around him, so deep was Youngjae already immersed in his own world. Yongguk grunted a yes as an answer and then leaned forward, which he now squatted over both of them.  
Suddenly he changed the speed at which he thrust into him many times faster. Through the wild shrug of his penis, Himchan knew that he would cum to an end soon.  


Youngjae was the first of them. With both men still in him, he poured thick, white stripes over his hyung, biting his finger hard in his mouth.  


This was the moment when Himchan's eyes blurred and he came. With the release of his finger, when Youngjae finally opened his mouth and screamed his satisfaction out, Himchan also dissolved in him. The pain of the bite had pushed him directly over the edge.  
Youngjae's whole body trembled so much from his high that Himchan reached up and pressed his mouth to his own with fingers in his hair.  


Spurred on by the two kissing men below, Yongguk thrust harder and faster into the disciples, who were thrust forward a bit with each thrust, but Yongguk brutally pulled him back each time. Youngjae clenched his hands in the sheet into fists and gave a breathless, startled gasp with each new burst. He reached around his dongsaeng and reached for his cock. The young man shivered. With a few last bumps Yongguk came with a deep growl in his tight hole. Youngjae spilled a second time over his hyung before he collapsed on him exhausted.  


With shaky arms, Yongguk braced himself and kissed the shoulder blade of the younger man. His thrusts now became slower and more cautious, Youngjae shivering with each movement by the overstimulation. Himchan stroked his hair and played with his strands, Youngjae whimpered softly. Himchan shushed his whimpers before he asked: “ Can you give me the wipes?”  
Gently Yongguk pulled from him and leaned over to give Himchan the wipes. He himself cleaned his hand with a wipe.  
" You need to get up, honey." 

When Youngjae did not respond, Yongguk put his hands under his armpits and gently pulled him away from his hyung 

" I´ll help you up." When Himchan slipped out of him, he whimpered, Yongguk hugged him and shushed him again.  
Himchan sat up and cleaned himself with a few wipes. After that, he took a few more wipes and carefully cleaned Youngjae. " How was it? Was it the way you imagined it? "  
The young man nodded and hummed softly. Himchan smiled and gave Yongguk a quick kiss.  


" That's nice." Yongguk hugged Youngjae and he put his head back on his shoulder: " Can we just stay here? " He also got a kiss on the mouth before Himchan stroked his hair: "Whatever you want. "


End file.
